custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Lugat (Fractures Alternate Universe)
Lugat was a loud Po-Matoran who was served as a guardian of the Kanohi Avohkii in the Fractures Universe. History Early life Like all other Po-Matoran, Lugat began his life on Spherus Magna, where he helped to construct the Matoran Universe. Eventually, he was placed in a small Matoran settlement on an island in the Southern Island Chain, along with a number of other Matoran, including Leontes and Scratch. Lugat took up the profession of Stonemasonry while in this village and inspired a Le-Matoran named Leontes to pursue a career in the trade. Under Lugat's wing, Leontes trained to become a carver and instantly unlocked a hidden, natural talent. However, instead of honing his skills through practice, he chose to arrogantly flaunt his unearned abilities to the point where he drove Lugat out of the village in jealousy. Several years after Lugat left, the settlement was overrun by Visorak. Traveling the Matoran Universe Unwilling to travel to Nynrah, Lugat spent some time in Ta-Metru until the Great Disruption forced him to flee the island. Objecting to the whole conflict, he fled to Xia. Upon arriving in Xia, Lugat established himself as a weapons crafter and was fired to create the parts required to construct Toa Thode's Plasma Rifle. Brotherhood Invasion Due to the absence of Makuta Teridax in the Fractures Universe, the Brotherhood of Makuta's inevitable quest for universal domination became a less-coordinated, wild bid for power. Without Teridax's strategic mind or knowledge of the Matoran Universe's inner mechanics, the Makuta launched an open rebellion. Sensing the uprising but unable to intervene due to the inner turmoil that the Brotherhood's actions had caused, Mata Nui became intent upon returning to Spherus Magna. When the Great Spirit Robot did return to the devastated remains of Spherus Magna, however, Mata Nui's operating system developed a fault. Owing to the universal spread of the Brotherhood's invasion, the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe were unable to fulfill their duties. Thus, Mata Nui fell into a state of disrepair. Recognizing the extent of this fault, the Order of Mata Nui emerged from secrecy and established a unified counter-rebellion to combat the Brotherhood of Makuta. Unlike the overwhelming majority of Matoran, Lugat conscientiously objected to the declaration of war and refused to condone violence and remained in his village Order of Mata Nui Service Lugat managed to survive a large duration of the War in his village in the center of the Northern Continent. However, during the events of the Final Push, a squadron of Rahkshi, Visorak and Exo-Toa raided his homeland and his settlement was set ablaze. Lugat was asleep in his hut when it was ignited, unaware of the raid. Fortunately, he was saved by a traveling Fa-Matoran named Pofia, who pulled him from the burning structure and smuggled him away to safety. Fleeing the village, the pair swiftly befriended each other. At this point in the history of the War, however, Toa Takanuva was killed and his Kanohi Avohkii was smuggled back into the Order of Mata Nui's possession. As the organisation required a secret bunker with which to hide the coveted Kanohi, Artaudo was given the opportunity to help guard the Avohkii. Shortly after this experience, Artaudo and Lugat relocated to a fortress village in a mountainous region of the Northern Continent named Marlott, where they joined the community of Matoran and were protected by three Order of Mata Nui agents. It was here that Lugat became a Crafter and later a Mask Maker. ''Zero Hour'' However, several centuries later, a Brotherhood of Makuta strike team infiltrated the village in search of the Kanohi after its location was revealed by a captured Order of Mata Nui operative. Shortly before this, however, Lugat had been sent to find Toa Jekkai and Toa Merra, who were not present at the assembly. Unfortunately, the village center was attacked in his absense and he encountered a Brotherhood servant while searching for the two missing Toa. Fortunately, the combined efforts of Toa Meera and Toa Jekkai enabled the Matoran and Turaga to be freed. Although the Toa of Water was crippled in the conflict and her fellow Toa was presumably killed, a small group of survivors managed to escape with the Kanohi Avohkii. Whether or not Lugat was among the Matoran who survived will be revealed in Zero Hour later this year. Abilities and Traits As a Po-Matoran, Lugat would have controlled the element of Stone. However, being a Matoran, he did not have access this ability. He did, however, have a considerable amount of strength, and a natural skill for crafting. Mask and Tools Throughout the course of his life, Lugat wore a powerless Kanohi Volitak, Mask of Stealth. Frequently, he also carried a stonemason hammer, which served him both as a constructive tool, and as a weapon. Additionally, Lugat was known to have carried a powerful Poison Removal Kanoka, which originated from Ko-Metru and was coded '447'. This Kanoka was used prior to the Battle of Marlott to cure Nordix of his mutation and was never replaced. Appearances *''Zero Hour'' - First Appearance Category:Residents of Morica Category:Matoran Category:Stone Category:Po-Matoran Category:Characters Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:User:BobTheDoctor27